


I Like It

by HiyaGaz



Category: Take That, gary barlow - Fandom
Genre: Angry Gary, F/M, Gary is pissed, Just smut, Rough(ish) sex, Wall Sex, shamless smut, very little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 08:51:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4173603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiyaGaz/pseuds/HiyaGaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vodka. Ive had too much vodka and so, instead of a smack on the lips in an exceedingly dramatic fashion or, in fact, a resolute kiss to my temple and a 'How was your night babe?', Gary is no where to be seen. <br/>Hes pissed at me. Of course hes fucking pissed at me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Like It

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little smutlet because you all asked and -well, what can i say?- im a people pleaser.   
> Its a little rushed so do excuse the typos-
> 
> Author x

Vodka. Ive had too much vodka and my head is still drowning in the affects of alcohol and caffeine when i kick my nude, peep-toe Louboutins off against the monochrome tiles off my hallway. The house is quiet save for the background noise of the TV in the kitchen and i am slightly unnerved by the lack of my husbands usual greeting. Instead of a smack on the lips in an exceedingly dramatic fashion or, in fact, a resolute kiss to my temple and a 'How was your night babe?', Gary is no where to be seen. My eyes roll backwards. Hes pissed at me. Of course hes fucking pissed at me.  
Fishing my phone out of my clutch for the first time since i left the house six hours ago, i note why.

_1:58am  
Imessage Gary (19)  
Missed Call Gary (8)_.

For a moment i contemplate leaving him to his childish strop, but if we are going to fight, i would much rather do it while i still have vodka working for me rather than against me, and so, i climb the white wooden stairs in search of my agitated lover. Clearly, the sound of my less than delicate footsteps on the stairs are enough to make my presence known and there is a shadow looming over my pathway before i make it to the landing.  
"Where the fuck have you been?" Two bare feet come in to view, forcing me to remain on the step below as Garys clipped tone smacks me between the legs. I ignore the sexual stimulus and instead focus on his childish irrationality. He can leave me for months on end to tour around the world and gets pissy with me foe one measly night out?!  
A sudden wave of turmoil heats my vodka ridden blood, giving me enough bravado to meet his burning green gaze with me own and shoot back my response.  
"Out. With friends. Where i fucking said i was going when i left the house at eight." I shove past the slab of muscled chest, folded arms and angry heat that is Gary and saunter into the bedroom whilst doing my best to act nonchalant about the whole thing.  
"Dont fucking swear at me."  
I dont stifle my laugh.  
"Libby."  
My name tumbles from his lips as a growl and in seconds i can feel him behind me, all irritation and frustration inches from my back as i empty the content of my clutch bag out onto the bed and while the notion of my husbands irritation with me is one i often please to dissipate as efficiently as possible, the extent of his frustration however, is one i am willing to have some fun with. "Where the fuck were you?!"  
I turn, perhaps too abruptly and nearly toppling backwards on the bed. I hold my ground however, now face to face with my devastatingly handsome husband who, at present, is giving me some fresh shit for one night out with four friends ,  
"I. was. out." My head tilts on my neck and my hands find my hips as i sqaure my shoulders, looking him dead in his piercing eyes that simmer with an undercurrent of anger and the promise of a hard fuck.  
"Its two AM." He counters, his eyebrows drawn into a frown as his eyes narrow displaying no subtlety as they rake over my body and then scrutinise my face  
"Oh!" My eyes widen, right hand flying to my chest in mock surpise. "Im sorry Daddy! Did i miss my curfew?!" I bat my eyelashes under his nose once before my rising bloodpressure forces me out from under his glowering, twelve-hundred degree stare and i make a bee-line for the dresser.  
Of course, a hand on my wrist haults me mid-flow and im spun back to face him before i can consider protesting.

"Elizabeth i suggest you keep that damn smart mouth of yours shut for once in your God damn life. Dont test me tonight."  
While i consider my response, i am almost certain that i can hear Garys jaw grinding, his grip on my wrist knuckle white and, now ive shed my beloved Loubs, he can loom a clean inch or two over me.  
"Whats rattled your cage Barlow?" My tone is as terse as his scowl and when he lets my jerk my wrist from his fingers i begin to remove the blood red jewels hanging from my ear lobes.  
"Oh!" Now its Garys turn to feign surprise. "I dont know? Maybe the fact that i have one night at home a week now im touring and my wife decided to elect that very night to fuck off out on the piss?!"  
"Get a fucking grip." I hiss without hesitation, fingers moving to tug unclasp the pendant around my neck. "Call it a taste of your own medicine why dont you?! Im here on my own six nights a-fucking- week Gary!"  
"Thats because im _**fucking working!**_ " The sheer volume of his voice has me staggering backwards until my shoulders hit the wall, undeterred, however, i continue my preparations for bed making a show of thrusting my cleaving forward in the plunging neckline of my dress as i reach behind for the zip. I watch Garys jaw grind again as he closes his eyes for a brief moment, raking a hand though his hair and musing it further before rubbing the back of his neck and sucking in a slow, deep breath. "Stop."  
"Stop what?" I counter as the dress pools at my feet. "Having a life while you go and sing and dance and call it work?"  
"Thats not what i fucking said is it?!" Gary snaps instantaneously and the sound of his palm coming down on this thigh makes me flinch.  
"Then what the fuck did you say Gary?!" The tightening across my chest is nearing unbearable and so i reach back again for the clasp to my black lace bra.  
" _ **Stop!**_ " Garys voice hits me like a truck as the material drops to my feet, the word forcing further back still as he scrubs his hands down the length of his face again before pinning me with florid green eyes. " _Stop fucking undressing in front of me while im suppose to be mad at you!_ " 

And then hes on me. On me like a man starved. Hands and mouth and breath and fingers, tugging my head backwards as the other hand takes hold of my thigh, throwing it around his waist as he forces his body on mine with such effort that i am thrust up the wall.  
The sound that leaves my lips is foreign even to my own ears as Garys hand at my nape curls tightly, pulling my face under his to give him the perfect scope to take me in which ever way he pleases. His lips move with purpose against mine, tongue hungry, seeking, searching for everything at once and nothing at all and the scraping of well-kept stubble against my chin has my legs weak and im thankful of his solid frame pinning me upright between hot muscle and cold mortar.  
This is what i wanted.  
From the moment i stepped though that damn door, this is what i wanted.  
Hot. Primal. Fucking.  
" _Fuck._ " I throw my head back when Garys face drops to my neck, sucking and growling and biting and swearing and my hands scramble for purchase on the smooth wall behind me when he slides two hands up the lengths of my legs, groping at the flaming flesh before they reach my ass where his fingers flex restlessly as he lifts me higher still until it is all i can do to wrap two legs around his waist tighter still, pressing down onto his aching cock and preying he doesn't loose me.  
"Why." His hands are everywhere at once, my tits, my arse, my face, my throat. "Do you always." His mouth finds my ear, my collar, my chin. "Have an answer." His eyes burn into mine, cheeks twitching as the fight for self-control thunders on under his rippling flesh. "For everything?"  
Im writhing like a bitch in heat by the time Gary grunts out the last of his sentence, his cock is hard under the thin fabric of his joggers and i groan aloud when i realise he has nothing on underneath, the tell-tale stream of pre come darkening the fabric where he ruts against my core.  
"Please." The moan is straggled and barely coherent as i claw at the wall again, finding no resolve there, i move my nails to Garys back.

Hips roll faster, jutting and thrusting with no rhyme or reason as i clamber frantically to rid Gary of the navy t-shirt, we are all limbs, fingers and shallow breaths, damp with perspiration and the wrestles need to come as Gary moves his hands to the lace of my knickers, taking hold of the lace in a deft grip before pushing his thumb through the material without a second thought. The sound of tearing fabric only heightens my arousal and my head falls back on my neck once more, nails clawing with desperate frustration at my husbands shoulders. I can feel the heat of his cock through the fabric of his bottoms and suddenly too wanton to wait any longer, i push the fabric down as far as i can manage from my vantage point half way up the wall, just enough for his leaking cock to spring free and wait heavily against the line of his stomach.  
I cry out when he looses his grip on my ass and i drop down onto his waiting cock and with my breath caught in my throat, i choke on my own arousal, spluttering and grunting as Gary waists no time in chasing his long-anticipated release. His hips snap back and forth with an impossibly erratic rhythm, filling me to unbearable measures each and every time, hitting that spot that has be clenching around him over, and over and over again.  
" _Yes!_ " The appraisal is hissed out through gritted teeth and when his palm comes down with a stinging blow to my thigh, i yelp loudly, arching my back and pushing my chest against his until everything is rubbing everything in exactly the right way, skin slick with sweat, white with nail marks and purple with love bites while the only communication to be passed between us is the litany of curses as grunts that tumble from our lips as we fuck, hard and without mercy, against the bedroom wall.


End file.
